1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the serving of food and drink on a tray and, more specifically, to a combination tray for containing food, a beverage container, utensils and a napkin that can be easily held in one hand and stably supported on a flat surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One example of a device for holding food, drinks and utensils is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,331 to Task. This device and others like it have not successfully addressed the problem of providing a combination tray that is easily gripped with one hand for carrying the tray and stably supported once set down on a support surface.